The assembly of a brain probe assembly employed in brain research is quite challenging from both a structural and an electrical standpoint.
Structurally, probes must not fray or in any way come apart when pushed through the dura, a tough membrane covering the brain, and other brain tissue. Probe should have enough strength and rigidity to broach the dura without the need for assistance by, for example, a guide tube or an initial incision.
Moreover, probes must not break, running the risk of leaving a fragment in the brain. Also, they must not cause undue damage to tissue at the sensing site. Inevitably, the tissue separating the sensing site from the brain exterior will suffer some damage as a probe is pushed to its destination.
Electrically, one should note that field signals to be detected in the brain, are typically of the order of  100 to 500 μvolts. The low amplitude of these signals makes it necessary to amplify them as physically close as possible to their source. In fact, the signals involved are so minute that variations in circuit geometry could well affect significantly the detection processing of the signals. It is also highly desirable to minimize cross-talk between any two signals. Given the tight geometries allowable for brain probe design, these requirements are difficult to meet simultaneously.